


The Weaver

by rainbowodyssey



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowodyssey/pseuds/rainbowodyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arachne cannot compete with godhood, but the weaver would keep her goddess, if she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weaver

She sulks because he had tried, she really had. She hides in corners and between floorboards because the light reminds her of the gods and of heartbreak.

When she was a girl, Arachne heard tell of the gods and their trysts. Zeus, Apollo, even goddesses like Aphrodite were not below the occasional tryst with a mortal. One only had to make themselves enticing. So, Arachne did.

She weaved. She weaved till her limbs ached and her head swam and the loom became an extension of her body. If she could prove her skill, surely she would be noticed. Endless days were spent in the workroom, endless nights in her mother’s room, soaking her calloused fingers in warm water. When the challenge came, she was drunk with gratification and shivery with girlish love. She could not see the glint in the goddess’ eyes, the keen edge in her voice. Her heart plummeted when divine hands tore into her work, her tribute, her self-made dowry.

She sulks because she had tried, and because Pallas Athena is not fond of self-portrait

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ovid says that the tapestry was making fun of the gods, but it served my purposes for this ficlet if it was a portrait of Athena.


End file.
